Trick or Treat?
by God of Insanity
Summary: Sephiroth and his friends are college students on winter break and out of boredom, they decide to venture into the supposedly haunted house of one mysterious Vincent Valentine. YAOI Top!Vincent/Bottom!Sephiroth Top!Cloud/Bottom!Seph
1. Part I

Trick or Treat?

Summary: Sephiroth and his friends are college students on winter break and out of boredom, they decide to venture into the supposedly haunted house of one mysterious Vincent Valentine. YAOI Top!Vincent/Bottom!Sephiroth Top!Cloud/Bottom!Seph

Warning(s): M/M, AU, Yaoi, Humor, Anal, Oral, Blood/Blood Sucking, Rimjob, Uke/bottom Sephiroth, Language, Vampire Vincent, and other warnings apply.

Chapter Warning(s): AU, Humor, Bad language, sexual references, and other warnings

Pairing(s): Vincent/Sephiroth, Cloud/Sephiroth

Disclaimer(s): I do not own Square Enix's Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. I also do not profit from this. This is written purely for practice and for fun.

A/N: This is an AU story and is nothing serious or canon to FF7. This was written purely for fun and for the sake of the Holidays. Roaming Firefly and I decided to make Halloween a little more…sexy? I guess? Haha. xD I meant to have it finished and submitted by Halloween, but the game of life delayed it a bit. I hope you all enjoy and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated by yours truly. So consider this a Christmas gift.

Due to the length of the story, I've decided to split it into two parts. I update better and faster when the chapter isn't over 6k. So, look forward to Part II soon enough. It's going to have some explicit material in Part II, which means the uncensored version will be up on the Adultfanfiction website.

* * *

A couple notes:

1.)Zack Fair and Angeal Hewley are half-brothers in this story. They both had the same mother and different fathers, which is why they have different surnames.

2.)Ages:

Cloud-16

Zack-18

Sephiroth-21

Angeal-23

Genesis-23

Vincent-Unknown (appears to be in his mid 20's)

* * *

Part I

"…my friend _likes_ you, Seph! I think you should meet him—"Babbled the spiky-haired, friendly Zack from his spot lounging on the top bunk until he was rudely interrupted by someone else.

"—sounds like a great idea. You _need_ to get laid," agreed the crimson-haired man called Genesis as he strolled into the room as if he owned the place. He immediately flopped down on the neatly tucked in bottom bunk, which belonged to none other than the silver-haired man who was determinedly attempting to study.

Zack rolled over and peered down over the bed to look at Genesis. He frowned slightly at the other man's comment since he was a believer in true love. Since he believed everyone had a special person out there waiting, he just wanted everyone to find that person and be happy. The dark-haired man didn't believe that sex was what his friend and fellow roommate, Sephiroth, needed. After all, Zack and Angeal both had longtime girlfriends and were blissfully happy whereas Genesis just slept around with ever girl he could manage to get into his bed. It was painfully obvious to Zack that Genesis wasn't happy even though he pretended to be. The spiky-haired optimist was convinced that only love could make a person happy.

"No, I don't think that's what Seph needs right now," Zack disagreed with a slight frown marring his handsome face. He never enjoyed arguing with the redhead because the guy would go berserk over the stupidest shit. Zack liked Genesis and all, but he had to admit that there were even times he wondered _why_ he was friends with the guy.

The red-head rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what he needs, Mr. Goody goody. Tell me, Zack…have you even fucked that girl of yours, yet?"

Zack's bright eyes darkened considerably until his glare rivaled that of even Sephiroth's. His voice was pure steel as he defended, "That _girl_ is my girlfriend and she has a name. It's Aerith, and it is also none of your business if we have made love or not."

"Oooh, so _touchy_. I'm taking that as a no, then," sniggered Genesis with his trademark sneer. Secretly, on some level, he did actually envy what his friends Angeal and Zack had, but he would never admit it to another soul for as long as he lived. His pride wouldn't allow it and nor would it allow him to admit that he envied Sephiroth's genius intellect and talent with a sword. And of course, there was that _other_ **thing**. That **thing** he wouldn't dare admit to another soul, much less to himself.

"Shut up!" Snapped the irritated Zack with clenched fists. Breathing deeply, he did his best to calm down and resist the urge to break Genesis' face. Even a nice, decent guy like Zack Fair had his weak moments and temptations.

"Will you both be quiet?! If you haven't noticed by now, I'm actually trying to study," barked a displeased Sephiroth as he shot them both with withering, warning glares.

Unaffected by the glare, Genesis snorted, "Study? You study too damn much! Classes are over, if you didn't know? Now is the time to relax until we have to go back to classes in 2 weeks. And if you ask me, we deserve about a month off from all this bullshit 'work' these professors drag us through."

"I'd have to agree with Gen on that one, Seph. You really should take it easy. Just…relax. You look kinda pale and weak," reluctantly agreed the very concerned spiky-haired male.

It was Sephiroth's turn to snort, "I will take it easy when I am dead. Unlike you deadbeat, ahem, _party animals_, I intend to actually graduate in the spring."

"Blah, blah blah," intoned Genesis in a bored, mocking drawl as he waved his hand carelessly in a dismissive manner. "We're all going to graduate in the spring, princess. Well, Zack won't, but you, 'Geal, and I will."

The silver-haired college student slowly closed his book when it became clear to him that there would be no more studying tonight. He knew that his friends would probably adamantly insist that he take a break until he eventually conceded to end their pathetic whimpering. They were relentless fools who knew just which buttons to press to make him sorely tempted to rip out his own hair. In fact, at one point in time, he had literally torn a small clump of his own hair from his head. Suffice it to say, most of his friends wisely avoided him for the weeks that followed after he had tried to behead them with one of the training swords.

Genesis suddenly rolled off of the bed and slinked over to Sephiroth while adorning his pale face with his best shit-eating grin. He always plastered his face with such a smirk whenever he was up to no good, or worse, when he had come up with a terrible idea that would undoubtedly end in disaster.

"No," curtly responded Sephiroth without sparing his mischievous friend another look.

The redhead shut his mouth once before furiously shaking his head in a way that showed he would not be deterred by his friend's stuffy attitude. "Yes! I have a brilliant idea for what we can all do tonight! It's Winter break, remember, and we should go out and do something besides hanging around these boring dorms. And no parties…parties are dull and pointless now. We're not kids anymore. And we should do it tonight before we all have to leave to go home to our…ahem, _families_."

Zack's interest was instantly piqued as if someone had suddenly announced free food. "What do you wanna do, Gen?"

Genesis then smiled as if he had won a very satisfying battle. Gesturing his hand towards the window, he then revealed, "We go to that old mansion on Cerberus road. The Valentine mansion. You know, the one that's supposedly haunted by a walking corpse..."

Sephiroth immediately shot up from his desk to whirl around on Genesis as if he were going to punch him. His bright green eyes were narrowed with eyebrows drawn down as he glared at the redhead. "No, absolutely not! I forbid it, Genesis."

The slightly older, red-haired man looked insulted as if his friend had smacked him across the face. "Oh and why the hell do _you_ forbid it, huh, your majesty? You hate fun so much to the point that you have to suck it all away until we all die of boredom."

Sephiroth sighed, "That place is condemned, you idiot, and it has been for well over a century. It is not stable, it is not safe. I do not want you idiots getting yourselves hurt."

The most optimistic of the three men was now perched on the edge of his bed. He was smiling really big like a kid in a candy shop as he exclaimed, "Aw, you DO care! See, I told ya that Seph cares about us, Gen. You owe me 100 Gil."

"Damn you for caring, Seph," grumbled Genesis as he reluctantly fished for the money that he owed Zack. He then begrudgingly handed the entire sum of money over to the perky younger man. Losing a bet to Zack was surely a swift kick to his pride; however, his ego was vast enough to endure the damage done.

A man taller and larger than any of the other three men chose that precise moment to enter the dorm room. He looked remarkably similar to Zack and in spite of his height and muscle mass, there was a gentle kindness resonating within him. There was also maturity and wisdom in his character that many young people lacked for a good portion of their lives.

"Hey, 'Geal! I won the bet!" Exclaimed Zack as he hopped down from his bed to job over to the large man.

"Little bro," greeted Angeal before he blinked and refocused his gaze on his little brother. With mild curiosity, he then asked, "What bet?"

"I told Gen that Seph cares about us and he disagreed, so I insisted that it was true. He then said, '_Wanna bet on it?_' So we did and I won," explained a very pleased and increasingly exuberant Zack.

Angeal didn't laugh, but there was mirth glittering in his eyes nonetheless. Shaking his head, he then muffled his brother's spiky dark locks and chided, "That wasn't nice…"

"I wasn't being mean," defended Zack as he suddenly remembered something important. With a gesture that said 'Wait', the excited man jogged over to the closet until he found what he was looking for. The spiky-haired man then emerged in triumph with a small box in which he then turned and handed to Sephiroth as he beamed at him. He was nearly shaking with excitement as he announced, "I knew I would win so I went ahead and got you something. I hope you like it, but if ya don't, I can still return it. I know you don't celebrate Christmas, Seph, but I still wanted to get you something. I hope you like it."

Genesis cursed while he shot Zack a dark look. Glancing at his best friend Angeal, he then sighed dramatically, "No offence, 'Geal, but your brother annoys the hell out of me."

"That was nice of you, Zack," commended Angeal as he looked at his younger brother with pride. He then glanced at Genesis and smirked as he spoke, "You get on everyone else's nerves pretty much all of the time. It's only fair that someone else bothers you for once, Gen."

Sephiroth paid little attention to their interaction as he took the box offered to him, but he did not dare open it. His irritation had quickly turned to curiosity and into something else that felt kind of…_warm_. He would never dare admit to anyone, living or dead, that Zachary Fair was his favorite friend.

"Go on, open it up! It's not a bomb, I promise," urged a very impatient and eager Zack.

"As you wish," sighed Sephiroth as he began tugging off the bothersome red and silver decorative ribbon. As soon as it was off, he removed the top of the small box to peer inside…

* * *

The luminescent full moon hung high in the midnight black sky even though it was mostly hidden by wandering wisps of dark clouds. It was nearly midnight as the gang of friends came upon the twisted, rusted, and ancient metal gate that rose about as high as the surrounding twenty-foot fence. Rusty barbwire was twisted around the pointed, sharp tips of the fence which gave most trespassers the distinct impression that climbing over the fence was a really, really _bad_ idea.

The fence itself looked strong in spite of its advanced age and had several thick titanium steel chains that bore heavy locks on them which effectively secured the gate shut. There was no way any bolt cutters of any size could possibly cut through the chains.

Zack whistled as he peered up at the intimidating, towering metal enclosure. His face held a pinch of doubt as he studied the fence with some trepidation.

As if reading Zack's mind, Sephiroth immediately stated, "There is no way in Gaia I am climbing that fence. I like my testicles attached to my body, thank you."

Both Angeal and Zack made mutual noises of agreement without saying a word.

Staring in rapt fascination at the insidious looking mansion looming in the distance, Genesis didn't appear to have heard his friend. After a couple of quiet minutes, he suddenly snapped out of his daze and glanced around smugly at his gathering of friends. "Don't worry, princess. We're not climbing over it; we're climbing _under_ it."

The typically silent Cloud said nothing as he gaped up at the imposing, yet disturbingly provocative fence. In some ways, the fence reminded him of the untouchable, beautiful Sephiroth.

"Excuse me?" Dead-panned Sephiroth as he narrowed his green eyes at the red-haired man. He ignored the annoying pet name knowing full well that Genesis was baiting him with it.

"You heard me," snickered Genesis with a shake of his shiny crimson hair.

"How do you propose we do _that_, hm?" inquired the silver-haired man as he crossed his arms over his strong chest.

"Simple: follow me and I will show you how," cryptically answered Genesis as he strolled away to the left along the fence.

"Hn," grunted Sephiroth before he started to reluctantly follow after the smug ginger.

Angeal and Zack both exchanged skeptical and confused looks before they, too, began trailing slowly after their friends.

Cloud brought up the rear as he began to follow, as well. He was nervous, yet terribly excited as he fidgeted with the zipper of his navy blue winter coat.

Around ten minutes later of walking in silence, Genesis abruptly stopped near a large bush that was growing right against the fence. He lowered himself to the ground and then crawled underneath the bush until he had disappeared completely. Within moments, he was standing on the other side of the fence, smirking at his friends in victory.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," hesitated the tallest of the friends. He was obviously having second thoughts about trespassing on private property.

"Go home then, Angeal, if you're _scared_," taunted Genesis even though there was no real bite to it. Because Angeal had been his best friend since birth, he had a special kind of respect and affection for him. Sephiroth had been their longtime childhood friend, too, but they hadn't met the younger boy until elementary school. Even though he was about two years younger than Angeal and Genesis, Sephiroth had been placed in the same class as them as kids due to his above average intelligence. In spite of all his friendly teasing and rivalry, Genesis did in fact respect Sephiroth.

"I'm not going anywhere without Zachary," firmly countered Angeal as he shook his head. Having second thoughts, he sighed before he muttered, "Besides…someone needs to be around to make sure you don't get hurt, or worse, get yourself killed, Gen."

Ignoring his friends, Sephiroth knelt down on one knee and then leaned over to peer under the bush. Since it was so dark outside, he could barely make out anything, but he did glimpse a freshly dug hole under the fence. He had to wonder how anyone, especially Genesis, had been capable of digging up the frozen ground. "Hm…"

Zack smirked knowingly when he had caught sight of Cloud openly staring hard at Sephiroth's backside. He could literally see a thin line of saliva accidently escape from the blond's agape mouth.

"_Nice, isn't it?"_ Whispered Zack after he had quietly snuck up on Cloud.

"Huh, what?" Sputtered a distracted Cloud who then reluctantly tore his bright blue eyes away from that incredible ass which was clad in all that skin tight black leather. He had been too busy fantasizing about what he'd love to do to that amazing ass. It hadn't even occurred to him at the time that Zack had been watching him the entire time that he had been eye raping Sephiroth.

Zack sniggered, "You got some drool there…"

Cloud's face burned red from embarrassment and shame as he wiped it away. He probably would have died on the spot had Sephiroth been the one who had caught him ogling him so shamefully.

The dark-haired young man clapped the blond boy on the back before he leaned in close to Cloud's ear to whisper, "_It's okay, man. I'm only messing with you. I know you like Seph and that's okay, too. He's a good guy even though he is a bit standoffish. You just have to get to know him. Why do you think I invited you along tonight?"_

The blond felt immensely better after hearing that, but still felt a tad bit embarrassed by his own behavior. He didn't say anything, but he did nod and half-smile at his friend in reassurance.

"Are you lovebirds coming or not?" Teased Angeal.

Cloud's pale face flushed bright red at hearing Zack's brother call out to them. He jerked his head in the direction of Angeal's voice and was surprised to see that both Angeal and Sephiroth already stood on the other side of the fence with a smirking Genesis. Glancing at Sephiroth, he noticed that the man looked bored and impatient without actually paying any mind to any of them. Distinctly feeling the need to clarify, the blond stammered, "W-we're n-not…"

Zack burst out laughing and nearly fell over as he clutched at his midsection with both of his arms. If he wasn't laughing or looking so amused, one might have assumed that he were suffering from severe abdominal pain.

Angeal rolled his eyes in response to his brother's immature reaction, yet his eyes softened once he looked at the embarrassed Cloud. "Don't worry, kid. We know you're not making googly eyes at my little brother."

"Yeah, we all know _who_ makes you hot—" Started a snickering Genesis before he was cut off by an elbow connection hard with his side. He grunted from the blunt pain and rubbed his side as he glared at his taller, dark-haired friend.

Angeal smiled innocently as he called out, "You guys coming or not? I'd hate to leave you behind!"

Sephiroth didn't appear to have noticed what had transpired between his friends since it was typical of him to not pay attention when his rambunctious friends were behaving like children. Due to their playful, boyish behavior, the silver-haired young man had to tune them out quite a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, we're comin', bro!" Chuckled Zack as he briskly strode over to the bush with every intention of joining his brother and friends. He next gestured to Cloud and then to the bush in open invitation. "You first, Spike. I don't want anyone jumping you while I'm on my belly crawling under the fence."

"Thanks," murmured Cloud as he walked over to the bush. He glanced around him before he dropped to the ground and slithered gingerly under the bush until he was crawling out of the hole. He yelped when a strong hand had grabbed him and hoisted him up to his feet. Cloud then mumbled a quiet thanks until he saw who had helped him up and he nearly died on the spot. Vivid, beautiful jade green eyes were staring down at him quizzically as if trying to determine what was wrong with him.

"No problem," replied Sephiroth casually as he turned and bent over slightly to grab and heave Zack up from the hole. Once his friend was standing on his feet, the silver-haired man turned away and looked towards the looming, creepy looking mansion. Sighing, he glanced at his friends and said, "I want to get this over with, so let's get going."

"Yes, sir!" Piped Zack with a mock salute after he had finished brushing off the loose dirt from his clothes.

"I still can't believe we actually convinced _you_ to tag along, Seph," grinned Genesis as they began their trek towards the ominous looking mansion. The closer he got to the mansion, the bigger his high felt as he felt adrenaline pump through his hot blood. The only time he felt truly alive was when he was doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Sephiroth resisted the urge to roll his eyes. In a firm, even tone of voice, he retorted, "You didn't convince me of anything, Genesis. I'm only here to make sure none of you brainless nitwits accidently kill yourselves. We're going in, looking around for ten minutes, and then…then we're leaving. Is that understood?"

"Got it, killjoy. Anything else we need to know, or does that about cover it?" Inquired the redhead with mock compliance. Baiting Sephiroth happened to be one of Genesis' favorite hobbies.

The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes and glared at his smirking friend. "Just that it's really, really difficult to talk with a _broken_ jaw…"

Genesis didn't miss the underlying threat laced into those words, but still, he couldn't help himself. "Speaking from personal experience?"

"Not yet, but when the opportunity presents itself, I'll be sitting in a chair beside _your_ hospital bed eating pretzels very loudly while you're forced to sip your 'food' through a straw."

The red-haired man didn't like that visual too much, but didn't let it show. "Not even I would be that cold."

"…" Sephiroth stared pointedly at Genesis as if his statement had made absolutely no sense at all.

Genesis laughed, "All right, you have a point. I totally would do that to you, too."

Cloud watched their interaction with mild curiosity as he chewed on one of his fingernails. Realizing what he was doing, he jerked his hand away from his mouth and shoved both hands into the pockets of his coat. Frowning, he leaned closer to Zack and whispered, "_Are they…_together_? They seem kind of cozy bickering together like that."_

The spiky-haired youth gazed up ahead at Genesis and Sephiroth for a few moments as he contemplated the blond's words in his head. Shaking his head, he smiled briefly before he leaned over and whispered in reply, "_I wouldn't worry about it, Cloudy. Seph has been single for…er, awhile now and there's no way those two will ever date. I think Gen likes Seph, but he won't dare admit it and I know for a fact that even if Gen tries anything, Seph won't allow it."_

"I hope you're right," mumbled Cloud as he watched the object of all his current desires lead the way towards their chosen destination. Despite his young age, Cloud was no virgin and he knew what he liked and how to get it. In his three or four years of steady sexual activity, Sephiroth was the first person he had come across as more than a potential fuck buddy. The blond didn't know what it was, but the incredibly alluring silver-haired man seemed to call out to him in such a way that no one else ever had. He didn't care that Sephiroth was older or that he seemed unattainable. The blond would try his best to get Sephiroth; and if he didn't get him, he didn't. But if he did get him, then he knew that it would be well worth it in the end.

* * *

The handful of friends stood with mouths agape before the sinister looking Victorian age mansion as they gazed at it in a mixture of trepidation and intrigue. It instilled a primal, natural fear inside them; a fear of the unknown. Of all fears known to man, the fear of the unknown was the greatest, most crippling fear of all. Knowing that there were rapists and murderers prowling about seemed almost nothing compared to not knowing what lurked out there in the dark. If one knew what it was and where it was, one could avoid it, but if one didn't know, there was no avoiding it until it was too late. No matter how foul or traumatizing something was, people always wanted to know what, why, and how despite the consequences.

The decrepit mansion itself seemed to embody the irrational fear of the unknown. It towered above the young men like a weathered mountain that refused to succumb to the winds of time. As dark, ancient, and dilapidated as it was, the mansion clung to its existence like a child to a broken, yet favored toy. It existed because it wanted to even though the reason itself wasn't very clear. Whatever tied itself to this place was most likely the reason why the mansion remained untouched.

The unkempt grass, trees, shrubbery, and flowers around the place surrounded it like random unmarked tombstones in a disorganized, overgrown cemetery. There was no order to them in the way that they grew or even where they grew. As if spawned by the notion of chaos, the plants grew wherever and however they pleased in spite of how dead and lifeless they appeared. They seemed to cling to life almost as much as the mansion clung to remaining as it was in spite of all the weathering.

Cloud was the first to break the awkward silence. "What's the deal with this place? Why are we even here? It just looks like some rundown old place that's begging to be demolished…"

"They say the Valentine mansion was built nearly five hundred years ago," began Zack in a cryptic, solemn sort of voice that reminded them all of the narrators that starred in horror flicks. He stared at the mansion as if merely looking at it forced him to relive its history. "It was built during a time of economic success and peace. It was a time before technology was even a thought or a dream. That's why the mansion is so old and lacks electricity. Even the plumbing is old and most likely nonexistent…"

Impatient from standing around in the cold or from Zack drawing out the story, Sephiroth eventually snapped, "Zachary, get on with it! I would rather we did not catch our deaths out here in the cold. The temperature is dropping as we stand here like morons and it won't be long until it is below zero."

Of course it wasn't anywhere near below zero and Sephiroth was clearly exaggerating how cold it was. He was the kind of person that only hated the cold if he were standing around in it without moving. Regardless of his embellishment, it was actually quite cold and the temperature was indeed steadily dropping.

"Ok, ok, hold your Chocobos, Seph! I'm getting to it," defended Zack as he threw a sheepish look at his silver-haired friend. Receiving nothing but am indignant huff in reply, the dark spiky-haired boy returned his gaze to his blond friend. "Where was I? Oh yeah…the Valentine mansion was built back in the old days when there was no war and most people flourished. The mansion itself was built for a young, wealthy lord called Vincent Valentine. It was a wedding present from his father for Vincent and his new wife, Lucrecia. People say they were happy enough even though Vincent's work took him away from home most days and nights. When you're young and in love, you don't usually see any of the problems until it was too late. And too late it was since his wife grew bored and lonely in that big house that lacked the pitter patter of children. The only sounds of the mansion belonged to that of a pacing, bored lady and a dozen servants tending to the estate.

"There came the day when Lucrecia met another man, a cruel, insidious man who went by the name of Hojo. He was a renowned doctor that tended to the patients in the asylums. It was rumored that he tortured his patients by conducting cruel, inhumane experiments on them. Because the patients were deemed insane, nothing they ever said was taken seriously by the law. No one ever believed them, not even when they turned up critically injured or dead.

Anyway, the mad doctor Hojo gave Lucrecia the sort of attention she desperately craved. It wasn't too long before she invited Hojo into her bed. She carried on her affair in the mansion on nights that her husband wasn't home. The staff would not speak of it to Vincent in fear of what their lady would do to them in retribution. But there was one servant who ultimately chose to risk his head by telling his master what the lady of the house was doing."

The blond cringed as he commented, "Ugh, what a skank…"

Genesis snickered even though he was only half-listening. He had heard this story many times to the point that he could picture it in his head before the words left Zack's mouth. The redhead adored the story because it was full of passion, betrayal and death. It was one of his favorite tales, but he felt it was nowhere near as good as _Loveless_.

The tallest of the males said nothing as he glanced around warily. Like Sephiroth, he felt the need to press on and get this adventure over with, but he wouldn't dare interrupt his little brother's silver tongue.

The silver-haired youth was annoyed, yet amazed at how focused Zack was on spinning the tale for Cloud. Normally, the exuberant young man was distracted by anything and everything around him, but right at the moment, he was deadest on telling the story. Sephiroth had heard this story a million times and didn't particularly enjoy hearing about it. It was a dark, woeful story and he hated hearing it whether it was indeed true or not. It was sad, sad in the way that made him feel things he didn't like feeling. Things that he had left discarded and forgotten in the dark confines of his troubled mind. If he didn't think about it, then it didn't exist and it wasn't real. It didn't happen. As long as he didn't feel it, or think about it, then he would be okay.

Oblivious to Sephiroth's discomfort, Zack continued the tale of Vincent Valentine. "Instead of accusing his wife of infidelity, Vincent ignored the situation and threw himself even more into his work. When he wasn't attending business meetings and overseeing the several farming properties that he owned, Vincent would drink himself nearly to death. The money he used to spend on gifts for his wife he spent instead on drink and prostitutes. There's another rumor that the type of whores he liked to indulge himself in weren't even women, but young androgynous men."

Cloud glanced in Sephiroth's direction and wondered silently to himself that if Vincent Valentine were alive; would Sephiroth be one of his conquests? He didn't think Sephiroth would have been a prostitute back in those days, but he would have still been androgynous and beautiful. That mesmerizing green-eyed god would have made Vincent forget that his young, stupid wife was fucking some psycho. He would become lost in him and forget everything else…

And then the blond blinked and suddenly wondered _why_ he was even thinking these peculiar thoughts in the first place. He was alive and so was Sephiroth. Vincent Valentine was probably some dead guy who met an unfortunate end. Why should he care about some old dead guy anyway? The guy was dead and there was no way he could come out of the ground and steal Sephiroth away from Cloud.

"Years passed for the couple and still Lucrecia carried on her affair while Vincent continued his self-destructive ways. It got to the point that she didn't even try to hide it anymore. Her husband was rarely ever home so she allowed Hojo to sleep over for days at a time without leaving. It was also said that she was pregnant a few times but suffered from a miscarriage each time. There was no proof of that even though some of the servants later claimed that to be true.

It's rumored that Vincent was driven insane by his inability to cope with his wife's infidelity and with his own weakness. It was said that one fateful night, drunk and angry, Vincent came home and stumbled upon the pair sleeping in his marriage bed. Out of insanity and rage, he viciously attacked them both, Hojo first and then his wife, by ripping out their necks with his teeth. After Vincent had finished with the deed, he fled the scene of his crime never to be seen again. No one knows where he went, but some suspected that he had become a monster; a monster that thrives by consuming the blood of the living."

"So…he turned into a vampire? How did _that_ happen?" Asked Cloud with one of his blond eyebrows raised in skepticism.

Zack shrugged. "No one knows. He probably just believed that he was a vampire, which is why he acted like one. He probably ran off into the night and drank himself to death in some ditch or alley. One thing is certain and that was his body was never found."

"Okay then, this Vincent guy went crazy, believed he was a vampire, killed his wife and her lover, and then ran off never to be seen again?" Summarized Cloud with sarcasm oozing in his words. He liked his friend a lot, but the story was kind of…dumb and there were gaps throughout the entire story.

The enthusiastic spiky-haired student nodded and didn't seem the least bit fazed by the blond's lack of enthusiasm for the story.

"How come this place never got tore down or renovated? Why is this dump still standing?" Inquired Cloud as he cast a cynical glance at the depressing, yet unsettling mansion.

Sephiroth wanted to smile, but chose to keep his face devoid of any and all expression as he watched his friends out of the corners of his eyes. At first he had written Cloud off as some shy, cutesy little guy, but the more Cloud spoke, the more he was surprised by him. The silver-haired student felt more taken with the blond the more he spoke. The younger boy was very smart and his attitude was a rising improvement with each word that he issued forth from his lips. Sephiroth felt more comfortable with him now and he found he didn't mind if his friends brought Cloud around more often for their social activities.

"In the past, people have tried to move into the mansion, but each time someone tried, they mysteriously died or disappeared. So after awhile, people stopped trying to buy the place since it had such a bad rep. No matter how low the price went, most people weren't turned on by the idea that dozens of people had mysteriously died there. Since no one could profit from the house, they then decided to demolish it and sell the land to the highest bidder," explained Zack as he gazed thoughtfully at the old mansion.

Cloud sighed, "Let me guess…they tried to destroy the place, but something kept going wrong. More people died, the machines malfunctioned and after awhile, they decided to stop trying."

Zack nodded. "Something like that. A lot of people felt the mansion was haunted, that it was a bad omen. A place of great evil. To avoid further injury and death, the mayor stamped the mansion as a historic place. It is illegal to even be where we are standing. We could all go to jail for trespassing on this property even though no one out right owns it."

The blond nodded slowly since that did make sense to him. It was the only possible explanation as to why this terrible place was still in existence. A part of him told him that there was still more to be told, so he then asked, "Anything else before we go in?"

With an expression that revealed he believed it to be true, Zack then answered, "Some people say the Valentine mansion is haunted by the ghosts of Hojo and Lucrecia, the murdered lovers of Valentine mansion. Others say that Vincent never left his home at all. They say that even now, Vincent still resides in his mansion as either a spirit or a vampire, preying on those foolhardy enough to trespass on his property."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and then coughed before a nearly violent shiver wracked his numb body. In impatient, clipped tones, the jade-eyed man snapped, "May we get this over with already? I cannot even feel my own body anymore."

"Yes, Princess, we're going in now. Hold onto your dress and quit complaining already," huffed Genesis as he began walking stiffly towards the porch that led to two huge front doors of the dark mansion.

"Says the 'man' who spends _two _hours on his short, straight hair," snorted Sephiroth as he hastily strode towards the entrance.

The red-haired man was quick to defend himself. "Hey, I like to look good! There's nothing wrong with that."

"Suuuuure! Whatever you say, buddy," Laughed Zack as he walked alongside Cloud.

Angeal chuckled as he moved to follow his friends. "I have to agree with Sephiroth on this one. If anyone here is like a girl, that would be you, Gen. You take two hours on your hair, two hours to shower, an hour to pick out clothes, another hour to dress, and a couple more hours to finish grooming yourself. All in all, you spend around 8 hours grooming yourself. Total _girl_."

The blond boy stared in disbelief as he followed his friends. "_Eight_ hours? I don't even know any girls who spend _half_ that amount of time on themselves."

"It's a good thing Gen doesn't wear any _cosmetics_…" Trailed off Sephiroth suggestively as he shot a smirk at his red-haired friend.

Red-faced and fuming, Genesis shrieked, "_SHUT UP!"_

* * *

A/N: What did ya think? Please let me know. All feedback is appreciated and don't feel shy about talking to me, or pointing out mistakes. I'm sure there's quite a few in this chapter that I missed.


	2. Part II

Note: Both sex scenes have been edited from this version, but they are available on my adultfanction net.

* * *

Part II

Entering the Valentine mansion through the front entrance had been surprisingly easy. The huge, wooden double doors had barely offered any resistance at all when the young men pulled them open. The doors seemed to open almost by themselves with a loud groan and a flurry of dust that indicated that the doors hadn't been opened in a long, long time.

Peering inside through the darkness like a nervous child would, Zack suddenly reared back to sneeze several times. He didn't seem to stop until his half brother handed him some tissues to blow his sensitive nose with.

"Does everybody have a flashlight?" Asked Angeal as he glanced around at his small gathering of friends.

Zack sniffed a few times before he answered, "I've got one, plus a back up in case I lose the first."

"I've got two," spoke Cloud as he waved one in each hand as if to prove it. As if an afterthought, he glanced around and offered, "Does anyone need a flashlight?"

Ignoring Zack's sneeze attack, the redhead nodded absently towards his dark-haired best friend as he gazed up at the towering, twisted mansion. It was obvious by the wrinkling of his little nose that he wasn't especially impressed by his closer inspection of the place. Sighing, he observed rather dramatically, "This place looks creepier from afar. And it looks like shit! I do hope it's more impressive inside than it is on the outside."

"They say it is what is _inside_ that counts," drawled Sephiroth as he brushed past his red-haired friend to enter the foreboding doorway. He knew Genesis was actually scared, but trying to hide it through a thinly veiled disguise of superciliousness.

"Wait!" Started Angeal as he jogged over to stand beside his silver-haired best friend. "Where's your flashlight, Seph?"

Sephiroth looked at him blankly. "I will use it when I have need of it."

"All right, well, if you hurt yourself then don't come griping to me about it," sighed the taller man.

The green-eyed male smiled wanly. "You seem to forget that I am not Zachary."

Angeal smiled back. "Good one, Seph."

"Hey!" Zack didn't seem too happy with his older friend's verbal jab about him. He looked to his last resort, which was Cloud, for help.

The blond minor shrugged and smiled sheepishly at his friend. "Well…you gotta admit…it's kinda true, Zack."

Coughing loudly to gain everyone's attention, Genesis announced, "If you _girls_ are done kissing each other, I'd like to know _where_ in good Gaia Seph went."

Everyone's attention snapped back to the doorway to see that Sephiroth was, in fact, _gone_. He had been standing there only mere moments ago.

"He can't have gone far," said Angeal as he clicked his flashlight on and aimed it into the unrelenting darkness of the mansion, which seemed to swallow the small beam of light up. "And in any case, this is Sephiroth. He'll be fine on his own, I'm sure."

"Let's just go in now! I want to explore and we'll probably run into Sephy along the way!" Demanded a hyped up, very impatient Zack. He hated standing or sitting for long periods of time. The young man was just the type of person that always had to be moving and doing something since he was very hyperactive and tended to get bored quite easily.

"For once, I agree with your dumb brother," sighed Genesis as he turned on his flashlight and strode forth towards the open doorway. Stiff, cautious steps replaced his usual swaying hips and flamboyant gait as if he were afraid he'd fall through the decrepit wood of the porch.

Patting Zack on the back as a means to comfort him, the blond looked at his spiky-haired friend with sympathy. He didn't understand why Genesis always had to pick on Zack, but he found it endearing that Zack never took the bait. He usually ignored Genesis unless he wanted to defend a friend, but otherwise, the dark-haired student found it beneath him to engage in petty fights. Zack was just one of those guys that was nearly endlessly optimistic in nature and didn't like to focus on the bad things. He only liked to think about the good things in life, which is why he chose not to bathe himself in negativity. It was also why he was able to look past the redhead's flaws by being friends with Genesis without compromising himself.

"_Hey Cloudy, 100 Gil says that Vincent Valentine is somewhere in the mansion_," whispered Zack with a grin as he walked beside his blond friend as they entered the gaping mouth of the house.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking that bet."

Zack frowned, resembling a kicked puppy. "Aw, why not?"

The blond wanted to tell him that it was a stupid bet, but he couldn't find it in himself to admit that. Instead, he opted for saying, "How about we wager on something more realistic…let's say…like you not speaking for an hour?" Jested a smirking Cloud.

"Hey, no fair! We all know I can't do that!" Exclaimed Zack, completely oblivious to the fact that his shorter friend was poking some fun at him.

"And nor should you, Zack. You'd be screwed out of 400 Gil," commented Angeal with a half-smile.

Zack pouted; he didn't quite get the implication that each of his friends would actually bet 100 Gil for him to lose the bet. "I _barely_ have 100 Gil as it is."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you're not taking this bet, little brother. I'm not lending you any more money. You're gambling is getting way out of hand as of late."

"Aw, come on. I don't bet that much, 'Geal."

Cloud coughed, Genesis snorted, and Angeal sighed.

"All right, don't believe me? How about I bet you that I can go without betting for a whole month?" Raised Zack with his usual dopey grin.

The largest of the males blinked then shone his light in Zack's face for a split moment. "That's like a woman claiming that she's a lady by walking around in trashy clothing and make-up. It doesn't work that way, bro. Betting that you won't bet for an extended period of time _is_ still betting, Zack."

Zack frowned then his eyes lit up in realization. Looking down, he uttered, "Oh."

Angeal nodded once, mumbled "good" and then turned around to continue on his way through the large room full of dust, cobwebs, spiders, insects, the occasional rat, overturned furniture, and strewn about trash.

"So…that's a no then?" Inquired the dark spiky-haired youth after about a minute or two of silence.

"_Zack_…"

* * *

Staring at the handsome portrait of a pale, dark-haired lord dressed in crimson, Cloud started as soon as he heard a dry cough issue suddenly from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, the blond's bright eyes narrowed as soon as he had caught sight of Genesis.

"You shouldn't wander off on your own," scoffed the redhead with his hands planted on his narrow hips.

Turning back to the worn portrait in an obvious gesture of dismissal, Cloud then murmured, "I can take care of myself just fine. I think if an emancipated minor can work, go to college, and live on his own, then he can handle himself well enough in a deserted old mansion."

Being a spoiled only child in a prestigious rich family, Genesis had no inkling to what it felt like to struggle or even be alone. Since he had never worked a day in his life, the red-haired flamboyant male didn't seem to understand why anyone would gripe about work. To him, what he had was what he deserved and it was his place to have it; however, Cloud on the other hand, had most likely been born to a grueling life of poverty, but that was just his place in the scheme of things. The blond boy deserved to be on the ground struggling for everything that he had while Genesis dug his heel into the worthless boy. It was just the way things were and always would be.

Examining his finely manicured nails for a moment, the pale-eyed college student then directed his gaze towards the blond's hands. Cloud's hands couldn't be considered large, yet they were far from small or slender. They were more of a medium size, neither small nor big as if they fit snugly between the extremes of small and large. From the look of the callouses on his hands, they were working hands that had already labored for years. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he then noticed that there was something that looked like dirt trapped underneath his bitten stubs that attempted to pass for nails. Tearing his gaze away from that sight, Genesis then drawled, "That's all fine and dandy, but that doesn't mean you can handle Sephiroth. Someone like you doesn't deserve someone with such fine and impeccable breeding. You should stick to _your_ own kind."

The blond boy couldn't help but feel the prickle of irritation well up in him as he glared momentarily at the portrait. With practiced ease, he relaxed his face and body in an effort to not let anything show. It had taken Cloud several years to rein in his emotion and to use it to his advantage. He was by no means apathetic, but he had learned early on that it was best not to let his enemies witness any weakness. If they couldn't get a rise from him, then they would grow bored with his unresponsive behavior and go away. The blond boy was no coward, but he knew when to choose his battles and when to ignore something petty.

Studying the painting once more in an effort to ignore the redhead, it was then that he suddenly realized that half of it looked as if it had been _clawed_ away as if by a beast. Next he wondered if this was the portrait of the fabled lord Vincent Valentine. Perhaps the other half of the picture had once contained the portrait of Lucrecia Vincent as well. In his madness, Vincent may have clawed her image away or maybe in one of his drunken, brooding moods, the young lord had slowly ripped away her image with a knife.

Now that Cloud thought about it, so far in his trek through the mansion, he hadn't seen any portraits of women. Then again, this was the only painting of a _person_ that he had come across. All of the other paintings consisted of animals, landscapes, objects, and _demons_. They were all tasteful in their own ways, but they lacked normal people. That made Cloud wonder…

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Snapped a furious Genesis as he strode over to the blond until he was close enough to shove him none too gently.

As soon as unwelcome hands had touched him, Cloud had whirled around to punch the redhead square in the jaw. There was the unmistakable sound of a _pop!_ upon impact that made the slighter male smile faintly. Cloud warily watched the pompous taller male stumble back from the smart blow.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again," spat Cloud.

Shocked and appalled, Genesis stared wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open like a fish. He absently rubbed at his sore, aching jaw that would most likely later sport a nasty bruise on his pale, proud face. The shock quickly wore off to be replaced by anger, yet before the prideful older male could retaliate, another person chose that moment to enter the room unannounced.

Glancing with disinterest at the other two males, Sephiroth rooted himself right in-between the blond and the redhead. His smoldering green gaze locked onto Genesis as he ordered curtly, "Go find Angeal and Zachary."

"But—" Genesis started before he was cut off by a cold glare from his best friend. The look seemed to say: '_Just do as I say or you will suffer the repercussions of your insubordination_' The silver-haired young man silently watched as the older youth turned on his heel and exited. Sighing quietly, Sephiroth then turned to cast his attention onto the speechless blond.

Something akin to mirth seemed to sparkle in his eyes. Cloud wasn't too sure what it was, but he knew it wasn't anger or annoyance. It seemed like…appraisal? It made him wonder if the older student had witnessed the scene. And if he had, how much had he witnessed?

"You have balls, Cloud," Sephiroth started slowly as her strode over to stand beside the blond. His eyes drifted from the younger male over to the portrait of the dark-haired man. In a quiet voice, he added, "I _like_ that," but it was clear that he wasn't referring at all to the painting.

"Thanks," murmured Cloud as he switched his attention back to the painting. After a stretch of somewhat awkward silence, he asked, "What do you think of that story? You know, the one that Zack told us outside."

Sephiroth didn't answer right away, but when he did, his voice was blank, yet carefully measured, "It is nothing more or less than an embellished tale spun by wayward youths with nothing better to do with their time."

Cloud was about to open his mouth to agree when he heard the other student add thoughtfully, "However…there is always a seed of truth in every story."

Surprised at hearing the other male say what he had just been actually thinking, Cloud nodded in mutual agreement. He had always found it odd that most people were quick to assume something instead of asking questions. "Yeah, I never believe everything that I hear. Most people are full of shit and like to fill in the gaps to what they _think_ happened."

The corners of Sephiroth's lips quirked up just a bit. "Not only are you book smart…you're street-smart as well. It's nice to meet another person who doesn't seem to lack common sense."

Cloud felt his face heat up at the unexpected compliment and prayed that it was too dark for the other to notice the flush on his face. The more he talked with the older student, the more comfortable he felt towards him. It was as if suddenly the older man was less intimidating to him and more on Cloud's own level. Sephiroth was surprisingly easier to talk to than he had initially suspected and he felt giddy with relief. He was just glad that there was more to the taller youth than just his ridiculously good looks and cool, almost cold exterior. "Um, thanks, I guess…"

Frowning a bit, the jade-eyed male sighed, "I do not say anything I do not mean, Cloud." Pausing to focus his slightly melancholic gaze on nothing in particular, he added almost as an afterthought, "That is possibly why I have few friends."

"I guess we have that much in common," murmured the blond in a tone that implied he wasn't too particularly bothered by that. He turned his head to look at the silver-haired man and nearly jumped on the spot when he noticed that Sephiroth was staring at him intently. He tried to shake it off, but couldn't help feeling overly warm to the point that he was almost hot. "Sorry, I'm not used to genuine compliments. I appreciate it nonetheless. You're one of the few people at this school who isn't a superficial asshole. You're _real_."

"Takes one to know one, I suppose," remarked Sephiroth as a rare, unpretentious smile graced his lips.

A few minutes of companionable silence passed between them, but it was far from uncomfortable. Cloud liked the fact that Sephiroth was not one of those irksome people that felt it necessary to fill the silence. In spite of that, Cloud felt something internally tug at him until he finally gave in. Hesitant to ruin the moment, the blond boy exhaled deeply before admitting, "I didn't want to come here tonight."

One of Sephiroth's elegant eyebrows perked up, yet his smile did not waver in the slightest. "Oh?"

"Zack begged and _begged_ and **begged**me until I finally gave into him. I thought the idea of trespassing on some depilated mansion was kinda stupid, but he wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes. Although to be fair, I do admit a part of me was intrigued by the idea of visiting a historical place in person and mostly, I think I just really didn't want Zack wandering around alone in the dark and getting hurt or something. You know," Cloud paused to glance at the other before confessing almost shyly, "He never told me that _you_ were coming along."

Sephiroth stiffened at Cloud's confession, but otherwise said nothing. His smooth face was as blank as an amnesiac's.

Suddenly realizing how he had made that sound, Cloud quickly explained, "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that at all! I just…well, I meant I didn't know you would be with us. I know it sounds stupid, but you're….well, I kind of—"

"—You _like_ me," Sephiroth knowingly finished for the blushing, spiky-haired boy. He found it oddly endearing that this kid was quite taken with him. Normally, he would have ignored it and moved on without causing a scene, but somehow this time was different. Cloud was different. So, so refreshingly different when compared to all of the people that vied for his attention. He was dimly aware that the blond was a minor, but when he talked with him, their age gap seemed more filled in due to Cloud's unexpected maturity. True, the smaller male wasn't perfect and still had growing to do in many ways, but that was something that could also be applied to Sephiroth himself.

Cloud wanted to duck his head, blush, and mutter some bullshit answer, but a braver, stronger part of himself blocked his cowardly self. No matter how Sephiroth reacted to his answer, he knew he would get over it. Rejection always hurt, but he had survived worse and he knew that he could and would move on. It was now or never.

"Yeah, I do. Got a problem with that?" Gruffly answered Cloud as he eyeballed the taller man like a wolf would another wolf as if trying to gauge whether the other wolf was a threat or not.

The silver-haired college student shivered under that stare, but it went unnoticed by the blond since they were practically bathed in the darkness. It took him a few moments to realize that the younger boy was still staring at him in wait of his answer. Shaking his head in the negative, his mouth opened slightly to murmur, "No, Cloud, I do not."

Relaxing slightly, the blond coughed and glanced around the creepy room. If he listened closely enough, he could just barely make out the sound of something clawing or scratching at something. Most likely a rat, a mouse, or even a bat trapped somewhere. Not that it particularly mattered to Cloud since he wasn't scared of any animal. Except well, maybe sharks. Especially those huge, freaky ass sharks with the black, lifeless eyes and the gigantic gaping jaws—

"—Cloud?" Spoke Sephiroth, interrupting the blond's thoughts. He had no idea what the shorter male was thinking, but whatever it was, he could tell that it was unpleasant.

Blinking twice, the blond looked up at Sephiroth in question before realizing why the other had sought his attention. Running his fingers through his fair spikes, Cloud then half-smiled and mumbled, "Er, yeah, sorry. I got lost in thought for a bit. I think we should go find our friends now. What do you think?"

Sephiroth smiled as if he knew a secret that the blue-eyed boy didn't know. "After you, Cloud."

* * *

"Where do you think the others went?" Quietly inquired Cloud as he followed closely behind Sephiroth as they trekked almost soundlessly through a long, dark corridor with the occasional creak of their weight pressing on old wood. He closed his eyes briefly in momentary bliss once the clean, masculine scent of the older boy wafted into his nostrils. There was a hint of cologne, but it was very faint and fresh smelling. He could also detect the fresh, slightly fragrant scent of the older college student's shampoo. The blond then wondered how it would smell to bury his noise in Sephiroth's long, luxurious hair, and yes, Cloud had a hair fetish. Well, specifically the fetish was for long, straight _fair_ hair. And damn, Sephiroth had the kind of hair that drove him crazy. Hair that he was tempted touch, to stroke, to feel tickle his naked body, to taste, to wrap around his hand and yank hard—

A hand made its presence known on his shoulder, causing the distracted blond to jerk with a start and withdraw from his less than pure thoughts. He shifted somewhat as he stared up at the taller man who already had his jade-eyed gaze fixed on him. Cloud hoped that the older boy didn't notice how tight his pants were on him right now. The last thing that he wanted to happen was to scare away the object of his desires by walking around sporting an erection. That would be _very_ embarrassing…

"Uh, what's up?"

Sephiroth seemed distracted and didn't immediately answer for a few moments as he stared unflinchingly at the shorter male. His voice was low and quiet as he spoke. "I said, 'I do not know where they are.' And at this point…I do not care to know."

Most people would have looked at Cloud with concern and would have asked if he was all right or feeling unwell, but Sephiroth wasn't like most people. He was very strictly direct; sometimes to the point of rudeness, but he always told it like it was. Those traits made him seem all the more imposing than he actually was, yet Cloud didn't particularly care. The blond didn't know Sephiroth very well, but he admired that the older boy didn't beat around the bush or bullshit people. It only made Cloud want him even more than before. He felt that even if Seph could be a complete rude, pompous dick every waking hour of their lives, the blond wouldn't be bothered by it for as long as Sephiroth was honest. After all, Cloud was friends with _Genesis_ and nothing about that passionate, albeit very dramatic guy bothered him except for the impression that the redhead wasn't being true to himself. He couldn't pinpoint it, but something told him the demented fire crotch was in denial about _something_.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Something was…distracting me…"

Sephiroth snorted, "Obviously."

Cloud wasn't the least bit fazed by that. As if to prove it, he grinned and said, "I kinda blame _you_ for that."

A fine silver eyebrow lifted up in interest. "Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to _do_ something about that…?" Coolly inquired Sephiroth as his long-lashed eyes slowly drifted downwards.

"What?" Confused at first, the blond's eyes followed the older boy's lead. Just as it dawned on him as to what the older boy had implied, a strong hand grabbed his crotch in a firm, yet careful and experienced grip. With a start, Cloud stumbled backwards and tripped over one of his own feet. Bracing himself for his fall, he was surprised when a hand had shot forward to grab him by his coat. He was then swiftly jerked upright to stand on his own.

"Careful now, Cloud. Don't break your pretty, little _innocent_ neck," snickered Sephiroth before he released his hold on Cloud's coat and turned on his heel to take his leave.

The spiky-haired boy narrowed his bright blue eyes upon sudden realization that the older man was purposely goading him. But why? He knew it wasn't out of cruelty or on some bored whim. Cloud could tell that Sephiroth wanted something from him, but what was it? Sephiroth wasn't an easy person to read in spite of how direct and blunt he came off as. It was as if…Cloud was being tested or _challenged_ by the silver-haired student.

Cloud wasn't naïve or blind since he had easily glimpsed Sephiroth's pupils and the slight, yet growing bulge in his leather pants. He was obviously aroused, so what did he want from Cloud? Why didn't he just take what he wanted? Why was he playing these little games? It was as if he were waiting on Cloud to make the next move…

As if the answer had been dangling in front of him the entire time, Cloud finally realized what the challenge really was. It was…surprising and a bit overwhelming to figure such a thing out, yet it turned Cloud on even more to know what Sephiroth really wanted. The blond just hoped he wasn't wrong…

* * *

"Man, I wonder where Spike and Sephy are," whispered Zack as he explored the spacious, cobweb and dust riddled attic with his half-brother, Angeal. After a couple of unwanted sneezes, the spiky-haired teenager clapped a hand over his nose and mouth.

"That blond mimbo is probably trying to whore himself out to Seph as we speak!" Scowled Genesis as he glared at nothing in particular.

Zack frowned at that since he didn't really like it when Genesis spoke ill of any of his friends.

"Why do you care so much, 'Geal? You've been making nasty comments and shooting Cloud dirty looks all night. Why? He hasn't done anything to you," Asked a weary Angeal. He was tired and just wanted to go home and fall into his comfortable bed. So far, the "spooky" mansion was very boring and filled with nothing but the occasional scratch, squeak, and creak. And of course, there was also Genesis' constant bitching about Cloud, Sephiroth, and everything else that proved to be tedious.

"Yeah, you act like some possessive, crazy girlfriend. I'm surprised you don't follow Sephy into the bathroom," commented Zack with a roll of his eyes. He had meant it merely as a joke and wasn't the least bit prepared to have the redhead angrily whirl around to confront him.

"I'm not _gay_!" Nearly shouted a very livid Genesis.

"No one said you were," calmly stated Angeal as he moved to stand between his friend and brother. He had a look on his face that promised: '_Try to get past me and I'll knock you on your ass_.'

"Then **what** are you guys trying to say?" Asked a fuming redhead. His anger was misdirected at his friends, of course, and it stemmed largely from his own deeply buried denial.

Zack shrugged and searched for the right words to use. The only thing he could think to say besides _madly in love_ and _gay for Sephiroth_ was: "Obsessed. You're kinda obsessed with Sephy."

Genesis opened his mouth to protest, but only exasperated noises slipped out. His mouth closed, opened, and then closed again. For once, the passionate young man was utterly speechless.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, something vibrated twice before breaking out into a sappy, feel-good love song. All three males literally jumped at the unexpected sound.

The redhead was the first to speak. "What in the good Goddess is _that_?"

Zack snapped out of his stunned reverie when he recognized the song. Reaching into his right back pocket, he quickly fished for his _pink_ cell phone. Genesis had teased him relentlessly after finding out that his phone was pink. A _girlie_ phone. He had stopped as soon as Zack had smiled, shrugged, and explained that pink was his girlfriend's favorite color. He had bought the phone in pink to remind him of her when she wasn't around.

Flipping it open, the spiky-haired teenager accepted the call with a wide and stupid lovesick smile plastered on his young face. His voice lowered and softened considerably as he turned his back to the other guys as if that would grant him privacy. "Aerith? Is everything okay, babe?"

"Gag me," growled Genesis as he watched his younger friend chat away on his girlie little phone. Unlike everyone else, he didn't particularly like Zack's girlfriend. He felt that she was always butting in on their guy time together and ever since she came into the picture, Zack spent most of his time with the wench. He flat out didn't like her and hoped the couple would grow tired of each other and split soon.

Angeal said nothing, but grinned as he watched his little brother. Unlike his red-haired best friend, he actually liked Aerith. She was sweet, polite, and kind to his brother and ever since Zack had started going steady with her, his brother was buoyantly happy nearly all of the time. Not to mention that his little brother seemed a bit more grounded now and didn't seem to run around all that much anymore. His brother wasn't a dog like Genesis was, but before Aerith, he had dated _a lot_ of girls. The relationships never seemed to last more than a week before Zack's blue eyes strayed to some other pretty faced thing. For the time being, it seemed that Zack only had eyes for Aerith.

"_Good, good. Me? I'm fine. I'm just hanging out with the guys. Where? Oh, you know that old mansion? Yeah, that's the one. Huh? Oh, well, just because! We like doing dumb stuff sometimes, babe. No, no, I'm fine. We're all fine, I swear_!"

Genesis started pacing back and forth, sighing impatiently as he waited for the phone call to end. He often behaved this way whenever Zack was on the phone with _her_.

"_Are we doing anything right now? Not really. Just exploring the mansion but we haven't come across anything interesting. Why do you ask? Oh…_oh_! You mean right _now_? Sure, I could ditch them. They'll be fine without me. No, no, it's okay. They'll understand, Aerith! I'll be there in less than an hour, so don't fall asleep, yet! All right, see ya soon, babe_," spoke Zack in a hushed tone. Before he hung up the phone, he nearly whispered, "_I love you_." His face was flushed pink as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and slowly turned around to face the others.

It didn't take long for Genesis to put everything together. A slow, wide smirk slithered onto his lips as he stared at the spiky-haired teen. He didn't know whether to laugh or to scream in victory. "I knew it! You popped her cherry already!"

Zack frantically waved his hands and shook his head in denial, but what ultimately betrayed him was the deepening of the blush on his face.

"You don't need to explain yourselves to us, Zack. Go to your girl. Cloud and Seph will understand," softly spoke Angeal as he ruffled his little brother's dark spikes.

"Thanks, 'Geal! Bye guys!" Hastily said Zack as he high-tailed it out of the room and into the hallway.

Angeal decided to check his own cell phone and saw how late it was before he noticed a few unread text messages from Sephiroth. Clicking on his inbox, he read:

Sephiroth[9:57PM]: _Sometimes I want to strangle your brother and Genesis. They are both insufferable idiots._

Sephiroth[10:38PM]:_ To think I could be sleeping right now instead of dying of boredom. I think I will plan a trip to an educational museum of some sort in the near future. I know for a fact that both of them will hate it._ _That will be my revenge._

Sephiroth[11:20PM]: _Could you do me a favor, 'Geal? I do not care how you do it, but find a way to make Gen and Zack leave the mansion._

Smiling a bit from his younger friend's annoyance, Angeal then noticed that the third message was only a few minutes old. He quickly typed up a reply asking '_Why_?'

Barely fifteen seconds passed before Sephiroth replied:

Sephiroth[11:25PM]: _Just do it. I will explain later._

Frowning, Angeal replied, _'Explain now or I won't do it.'_

Sephiroth[11:27PM]: _Very well. I am with Cloud right now and I think he is about to try something. I would prefer it if we were not interrupted. _

'_Gotcha. I'll get them out now. Have a good night and don't break the kid.'_ The dark-haired young man smiled as if they were talking face-to-face. He knew Zack would be delighted to know about this, but he knew Sephiroth wouldn't want him saying anything to anyone. His silver-haired best friend was a very private person and didn't often reveal anything remotely personal.

Sephiroth[11:30PM]: _Do not worry. I doubt I will be the one doing the breaking._

Shaking his head at Sephiroth's message, Angeal put his phone away and grabbed Genesis by the collar of his jacket. "Let's go, Gen."

Confused at being nearly dragged by his taller and stronger friend, the redhead cried, "Where are we going?!"

"You and I…are going somewhere private so we can have a long talk about _you_."

* * *

Following Cloud into another room, Sephiroth tried to ignore the pang of disappointment that stabbed him through the chest. He had seen some potential in Cloud, but now it appeared to him that the blond didn't have it in him after all. Perhaps the kid was just too young and lacked the will to do what Sephiroth desired most from him.

As soon as the green-eyed man had entered the room, firm hands had quickly grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat and jerked him away from the door. Shocked, Sephiroth merely gaped at the blond boy as said boy swiftly shut and locked the door. He gave no time for Sephiroth to object to the situation by nearly dragging the taller male through a room that appeared to once have been someone's personal bedchambers.

Cloud's flashlight was still on and tucked away in his back pocket. The beam of light bounced upwards at the dust and cobwebbed riddled slanted ceiling with each movement he made. The room was too dark for them to make out any colors or designs since they could barely make out any of the furniture in the sparsely lit darkness. It was still evident that this vacant room had seen better _decades_.

Shoving Sephiroth down on his rear on the dirty bed, Cloud didn't give him any time to protest, let alone blink before he was upon the older male like a beast devouring its prey. One hand cradled the back of Sephiroth's head while he crushed their mouths together feverishly. As he worked his mouth against the older male's mouth, his other hand snaked down between them to rub, grind, and fondle the groaning man through the crotch of his tight black leathers.

But it would not be that easy for Cloud. After the initial shock had worn off, Sephiroth pressed hard against the slighter male and grabbed a fistful of blond spikes while he propelled his tongue into the younger boy's mouth in a display of dominance. As much as he desired to be forced down and fucked, he wouldn't do it without a proper struggle. If Cloud had it in him to restrain and fuck him, then it would happen, but if he didn't have it in him, Sephiroth would be forced to fuck the teenager. He really hoped that he didn't have to resort to the latter.

As if he had read Sephiroth's mind, Cloud wrapped several handfuls of the taller man's hair in his left hand before he yanked the older male's head back. His right hand quickly unbuckled and ripped out his belt from the loops of his jeans. The unexpected pain of having his hair pulled momentarily stunned Sephiroth. Working fast, the blond released Sephiroth's hair in favor of grabbing both of the older male's wrists. With a vice-like grip, the blue-eyed boy used one hand to pin them together against one of the old-fashioned rusty bars of the bronze headboard of the bed. With his free hand, he swiftly wound the leather belt tight around the older man's wrists until he felt the belt had him secured. Cloud then buckled the belt and sat back on his heels to study his handiwork. This wasn't exactly a planned thing so he had to take a few moments to think about what he wanted to do next.

Painfully turned on by this point, Sephiroth gawked at Cloud with wide green eyes. He was pleasantly surprised to see how quickly and efficiently the younger boy had worked to subdue him. Cloud was far stronger than he looked and by the previous feel of the slighter body pressed against him, it had been obvious the youth had a hard body. A downward glance at Cloud's crotch proved that the boy was just as aroused as he was.

Testing the strength of the belt, Sephiroth writhed on the dusty, filthy bed like a wanton whore silently begging for more. He would never beg Cloud, but he would use his body language to tell him what he wanted. And right now, he wanted the shorter male to peel his pants off and fuck him fast and hard.

"I don't have anything on me to ease the way," said Cloud after several minutes of watching an impatient Sephiroth squirm around. He had noticed that the longer he made him wait, the more agitated and frustrated the older man got.

"I think I have something in my coat. Just hurry up and get on with it," snapped Sephiroth as he glared heatedly at the slighter male.

"I don't think you're in any position to give orders," spoke Cloud in a level voice that had a slight husk to it. As if to piss off Sephiroth even more, he slowly searched the other man's coat pockets at his leisure as if they had all the time in the world.

Sephiroth continued to glare at Cloud, yet said nothing since he knew the younger boy was right. He was at the blond's mercy unless he found a way to wriggle out of the belt, which was very unlikely. He was strong, but he wasn't Angeal strong.

Finding a small plastic bottle of something, Cloud grabbed his flashlight from his back pocket and held the bottle in the light. It was hand lotion. Dropping the bottle on the bed, he next placed the flashlight down beside it. Smirking, he then directed his blue gaze back at the gorgeous man. "Always prepared, huh? Or maybe this is for…"

"I wash my hands a lot, Cloud. They tend to dry out from the soap so I need lotion to moisturize them," drawled Sephiroth with the underlying tone of both impatience and arousal laced into his voice.

"Mhm, I totally believe you," grinned the blond as he crawled over the wiggling body. He stopped at the older man's waist, undid his leather pants, and then used his strength to jerk the tight pants from those pale hips and long legs. He was nearly finished when something hindered him in his removal of Sephiroth's tedious, yet sexy pants. His damn shin-high boots. Sighing, he quickly unzipped each boot before yanking each one off and tossing them away. There was a clunking noise of a boot hitting the floor and then a shattering noise of a boot crashing into something fragile. Most likely a mirror.

* * *

It was in the flickering darkness that Sephiroth awoke, very much alone and cold. Sitting up on the bed, he noticed the dying flashlight on the bed. Staring at it for a moment, he then glanced around the room and noticed that Cloud was nowhere in sight. Looking down at himself, he also realized that he was completely dressed except for his coat and boots. His trench coat was nowhere in sight.

The last thing he remembered was having sex with Cloud and then blacking out. Looking at his reddened wrists, he rubbed at the sore flesh. This was proof enough that it had happened recently, along with soreness he felt in his backside. Where was Cloud? Maybe he had wandered off for some reason or another. He couldn't imagine the blond boy leaving him all alone in the deserted mansion, though. Something told him that Cloud wasn't that kind of person. Maybe he was in trouble, or hurt, or something. Whatever it was, Sephiroth would go find him.

Something was whispering. But what or who was it? Was it Cloud? Sephiroth slipped off the bed until his bare feet touched the cool floor. The whispering grew more insistent as he stood there glancing around. He thought about grabbing his boots, but that sounded like a waste of time.

Padding out of the room, the silver-haired man glanced around in the darkness. The moonlight that spilled into nearly every window of the eerie mansion gave him just enough light to see. Where was he supposed to go? He didn't know, but all he knew was that incessant whispering seemed to be pulling and tugging at him so he followed it.

Sephiroth wanted to call out Cloud's name, but found that he couldn't speak. All he could do was walk. Walk through lengthy hallways as he turned left then right then left again until he found himself walking down stone stairs until he was swallowed up by the darkness of the basement.

The whispering had lessened and felt more like caresses to his ears as he strode through darkness. He couldn't see anything, yet it seemed as if his body knew instinctively where to go as he walked.

And then suddenly, the whispering stopped.

Coming to an abrupt stop, Sephiroth's green eyes widened when bursts of flame appeared out of nowhere. Several candles in the basement had suddenly lit themselves, yet there was no one around. How could that be?

The only thing Sephiroth could see was a smooth, lacquered black coffin in the center of the room. The lid to the coffin was wide open and inside it, a body slowly rose up.

* * *

Rooted to the spot, Sephiroth watched with rapt horror and intrigue as a young, pale man slowly arose to an upright position in the coffin. The deathly pale man didn't move; he just sat there like a mannequin with his eyes barely open. Feeling the fear beginning to ebb away, Sephiroth then chose that moment to study the pale man more closely without moving from his spot. He couldn't help but notice that the strange man was very easy on the eyes and he definitely couldn't help feeling instantly attracted to him. For as stunningly beautiful as the man was, he was equally as frightening.

Clad in outdated, tattered crimson and black attire, he looked remarkably like the nobleman depicted in the painting that he and Cloud had studied. Long, inky black hair spilled over his shoulders, face, and down his back in chaotic sweeps. When the pale man turned his handsome face towards Sephiroth, the young man automatically noticed the glowing, inhuman blood-red eyes. It took him a moment to realize that instead of normal, circular pupils, the man had thin slits that made him look like a demon.

The second Sephiroth's normal green eyes locked with the strange man's glowing ones, he felt a chill roll down his spine as pinpricks poked his skin like little ice cold needles. He felt frozen in place while he felt the peculiar sensation of talon-like hands running themselves all over his body as if in an effort to rid him of all of the unpleasant feelings he was experiencing. Sephiroth found that he could not move no matter how hard he tried to. Even though he could still move his eyes, he couldn't see any hands touching him at all. Nothing seemed to be touching him, but it certainly felt like he was being touched.

The crimson-clad man didn't speak as he gingerly rose out from his coffin to step onto the ground as if it were his first time walking in years. Burning eyes still focused intently on the young man; he stood straight and still as he waited patiently for something. After several minutes of intense staring, the pale man lifted his clawed, gauntlet hand to beckon the silver-haired man to come to him.

When Sephiroth did not budge from his spot, the dark-haired man sighed almost wistfully. In a low, yet deep monotonous voice, he rasped, "Come to me."

As if by magic, the green-eyed youth felt his body move forward against his own will. It was as if he was a puppet and some unseen force was pulling his strings in an effort to fulfill the eccentric man's bidding. First came the initial shock and then came the coursing anger as he tried to fight the foreign impulse to actually walk over to the strange man. But try as he might, his body ignored his fuzzy brain as it strode forward almost like a robot towards the silent, demonic beauty.

Sephiroth felt his heart hammer wildly in his ribcage when his body had stopped to stand still before the dark creature. The other man, or _thing_, whatever it was, was so close to him that they were nearly touching. He smelled the dark-haired being's musky scent when he had inhaled sharply.

The other man smelled good, really good. Sephiroth couldn't quite place the scents, but he thought he recognized the slight smell of cinnamon and earth. He happened to love the smell of spice, especially cinnamon, and didn't mind the smell of the outdoors, either.

The crimson-eyed male was nearly Sephiroth's height, which made them just about eye level. If he leaned just a little bit forward, then their noses would be touching. Sephiroth should be scared and he should be repulsed, but he found that he wasn't either of those things. Instead of the normal feelings a human would have had in his place, Sephiroth felt a heady mix of desire, anger, anticipation, and arousal.

For several long moments, the silent being merely studied Sephiroth as if he were scrutinizing a particular tasty looking cut of hot, sizzling meat. At one point during his sizing up of Sephiroth, he actually swiped the tip of his long, red tongue over his own pale lips. His slitted pupils were fully dilated, which made him resemble a predatory cat.

In spite of the odd sensations assaulting Sephiroth, he felt the distinct desire to open his mouth to speak. He wanted to demand what this strange man's intentions were and he desperately wanted him to release him from this…_body lock_ or whatever it was that held him rigidly in place against his will. The silver-haired youth was pretty damn sure that whatever was preventing him from moving was this bizarre man's doing.

As if reading Sephiroth's thoughts, the dark man slowly tilted his head to the right side as he gazed at the human before him. His deep voice sounded raspy as he spoke, "Do not worry…I do not intend to harm you. Just the very opposite, in fact…"

Sephiroth was startled when he felt his skin tight muscle shirt being shucked from his body as if it were made of thin paper. Next followed the ice cold feel of metal claws of a gold gauntlet hand running down the expanse of his exposed pale, yet healthily toned, hairless body. His body shuddered at the feeling as goose bumps arose in the aftermath of the metal hand's trek across his skin. His muscles tensed and jumped sporadically while the sharp tips of those metallic fingers dragged languidly down over his quivering abdominal muscles. He then inhaled sharply through his nose when he had felt the hand stop at the waistband of his rather tight leather pants. The look on Sephiroth's flushed face seemed to declare: _'Don't you dare!'_

Ignoring the younger man's defiant gaze, the crimson clad man ever so lightly trailed his metal claws over the younger man's leather clad groin. He smiled faintly at the gasp that was a result of his teasing touch of the youth's growing bulge. His smile soon vanished as it was soon replaced by a hungry, predatory expression that seemed hauntingly etched into the features of his fine face.

Both gauntlet hands moved to grip the waistband of the paralyzed man's pants for only mere seconds right before he yanked with such force that the leather was effortlessly torn off from his body as if it were merely fragile skin.

Sephiroth gaped at the strange man with wide, shocked eyes since he didn't quite believe what had just occurred. No one could just rip _leather pants_ away from a body like that! Not to mention the asshole had just ruined his best and favorite pair of leather pants! But he had done it nonetheless.

Standing completely stark naked, Sephiroth shivered from the cold chill of the room. He was proud of his body and worked hard to stay in shape, but still, he couldn't help feeling so exposed and helpless like this before the other man. At least his clothes had provided some form of protection for his body.

There was no telling what this weird being was planning to do to him and whether or not he would actually live through it to tell the tale. However, as he watched the lustful eyes slowly sweep over every inch of his exposed flesh, he began to have his own suspicions as to _what_ the dark man wanted from him.

Said dark man suddenly gripped him by the base of his skull and pulled him flush up against his body. With a slightly cocked head, he stared deeply into Sephiroth's bright green eyes. Smiling wryly, he then murmured, "Your friends _left_ you…"

* * *

It wasn't until Sephiroth came that his voice and ability to move had returned to him. It took several long minutes of lying still and panting in the afterglow of passionate sex that he realized this.

* * *

"Damn you, Vincent! You really had me going, you know," growled Sephiroth as he glared into the crimson eyes of his dark-haired lover. "What were you trying to play at?"

The dark man said nothing for a few minutes as he stroked Sephiroth's face with the backs of his fingers. He slowly lay down in the coffin and took the silver-haired male down with him so that he was lying in his arms. With a flick of his wrist, the candles were shunt and the lid to the coffin shut, trapping them both inside.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Demanded Sephiroth as he stared down at his silent lover.

"Sometimes I find it difficult to speak when I am looking upon you. Do forgive me, previous," answered Vincent in a measured, unrushed voice. His hand continued to stroke the soft skin of the younger male's visage.

Despite his need for answers, Sephiroth felt the desire to press his lips against Vincent's cold, smooth lips. Feeling those lips part under his, he took his time enjoying the kiss much as the dark man had took his time enjoying him. He could still taste his own blood and semen in Vincent's mouth as his tongue leisurely explored. When he finally parted from his mouth, the silver-haired man slowly lay his head on Vincent's shoulder with half his face hidden by pale skin.

Sephiroth sighed, "Was that a no, Vincent?"

"Did you not enjoy it, Sephiroth? If you found no pleasure in it, I will never do it again. I only sought to give you that which you desire. Your desire is mine. Always mine," explained the crimson-eyed vampire as he continued to stroke long fingers across the naked flesh of his human lover.

The green-eyed male propped his chin on Vincent's shoulder so he could look at him. He smiled his typical Sephiroth smirk. "I loved it and yes, you're very good at it. Almost suspiciously so…"

Vincent smiled back, but offered no more words.

Sephiroth suddenly felt a wave of guilt crash over him once he realized he had forgotten all about Cloud. And well, with remembering Cloud made him remember that he had cheated on Vincent.

Picking up on Sephiroth's feelings, the vampire's hand stilled. "What is the matter, precious?"

"Do you know where Cloud went? I woke up…and he was _gone_."

"The blond boy?" Calmly inquired Vincent as he begun once again to caress the skin of Sephiroth's body.

Sephiroth nodded.

"He is sleeping. Safe and sound in one of the guest rooms. I draped your coat over him to keep him warm. He will be comforted by your scent when he awakens."

"Vincent…"

"If I had not desired you to partake in another once more, I would not have allowed it. Do not feel guilty."

At this, the vampire's young lover was confused. "But why? I belong to you, so why would you allow me to do such a thing? I cannot even think about sharing you with anyone without getting angry and jealous…"

"You are young yet, Sephiroth. I am old and I have lived. You have not. I would not dare take your freedom from you until you are ready to join me. And do not worry, I have no need for another. As long as I have you, I need no one else."

Sephiroth sighed, but it was not a sigh of sorrow. Burying his face in the vampire's shoulder again, he murmured, "I do not like those stories about you. They make you out to be a monster. Every time Zack tells them…I want to break his jaw even though I know he does not mean any harm."

"As long as you know the truth then it matters not to me. Humans always weave truth however way they wish it so long as it whets their salacious appetites."

"I like the truth better…even though it is sad. It is wretched that he killed her in front of you and then made you what you are just so you can live with the agony."

Vincent's face was unreadable, almost as if he were recalling a memory. "That was a long time ago, Sephiroth. I shall not forget it, but I do not dwell on it, either. In some ways…I am grateful for what he did."

"Why?" Sephiroth looked up at the other in curiosity. He found it odd that anyone would find something good about a tragedy. But then again, Vincent Valentine was a very odd man, well, vampire.

"Because I have you now. You are to me what Lucrecia could never be. So yes, in a sense, I am grateful to be what I am. I would not have met you otherwise. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," mumbled Sephiroth as he hid his face in Vincent's skin. He was still not used to the fact that someone actually loved him. To be reminded of it made him feel like some blushing little virgin girl. Of course, he would never dare admit to such a thing even though he already knew that his vampire could read his mind if he so wished to.

After a long stretch of silence, Vincent was the one who broke the silence this time. "Sephiroth?"

"Hm?"

"I felt something in my mouth when you kissed me. It felt like…metal."

"Oh, _that_. Zack bought me one of those _vibrating_ tongue rings. It is kind of bulky and I have to be careful when I speak, but it is supposed to feel good when it is turned on and…" Sephiroth trailed off when he felt something poking him. He groaned. "Oh no, not again."

"Yes, _again_," purred Vincent and if Sephiroth could see in the dark, he would have seen the vampire's toothy, somewhat lecherous grin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Damn, Part II is LONG. Anywho, if there are mistakes, and I bet there are, please let me know. Feedback is always greatly appreciated. =]

By the way, I am aware that Vincent was wearing clothes when he was having sex with Sephiroth, but then they seemed to be gone the next moment. Why? Well, let's just say he can rid himself of his clothes with physically doing so.

Also, my other fictions will be updated…eventually. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
